


Daddy Issues

by Onlyhuman_100



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: 13 reasons why, Alex Standall - Freeform, Angst, Clay Jensen - Freeform, Comfort, Guilt, Hannah Baker - Freeform, Justin Foley - Freeform, M/M, Playful Justin, basically smut, brooding alex, experimenting, handjobs, just teenagers, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyhuman_100/pseuds/Onlyhuman_100
Summary: Alex is hurting. Justin's acting weird. Everything's just a little messed up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Messed with the timeline a little bit - sue me :) my first fic / comments appreciated!

"What'd you do, Standall, slip?" was Justin's amused response to the sound of water trickling behind Alex as he stepped into the pool house, alongside the futile attempts to hide his own laughter.

"Blow me". Admittedly, it wasn't Alex's best work, but he was exhausted and his jaw ached from grinding his teeth - from trying to stop tears or the shivering he wasn't sure. 

"In your dreams blondie, now sit your ass down so I can beat you for the billionth time in a row", Justin said as he waved the controller at the shivering boy. 

With one last clench of his jaw Alex decided he didn't need to grace the insult with a reply and instead moved for the door, which he would've walked out of had Justin not caught his forearm and swung him around. 

"The fuck do you want from me, Foley - I'm not in the mood" Alex sneered at the jock, trying to emphasise the statement by yanking his arm out of the other boy's grip, which only resulted in Justin's hand slipping to his wrist, fingers grazing his own, before he reacted and tightened his hold. As soon as he did, Alex hissed in pain and let loose a colourful string of curse words. Taken aback at the sudden outburst, Justin glanced down, moving his own hand away to reveal an a path of bruises mapped across the blonde boy's knuckles, vengeful reds, bitter blues and hurt purples standing out on his pale skin as though they were flags, neon signs that attracted the eye. 

Justin dragged his eyes back up to the other boy's face and practically winced when Alex flinched away from his piercing gaze.

"So who's the sorry ass walking around with a shiner then?" was his pitiful attempt at trying to lighten the mood, which as his short lived chuckle died down he realised it didn't, though he didn't think he believed it would.

"Spare me the small talk, alright?" Alex spat as he once again made for the door, purposely colliding with Justin's shoulder as he did so; he was a fraction of a second too slow as the jock placed himself in between him and the exit. 

" what the hell is up with you lately, Standall? Daddy issues?"

The offhanded guess struck a little too close to home and all Alex could muster up was a pathetic "fuck you" thrown in Justin's general direction as he moved to stand against the wall, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes in an attempt to subdue his imminent headache. 

The relief was fleeting ,however, as the room suddenly became uncomfortably quiet and his ever present paranoia forced his eyes open. He wished he hadn't. Justin had somehow managed to manoeuvre himself so he was face to face with the other boy, close enough to hear him breathing. When did he learn to be so quiet? Alex made a mental note to find that out some other time, as his current predicament was a bit too preoccupying. Justin had managed to get impossibly closer, resting the palm of his hand on the wall close to Alex's head. So close that, if he wanted to, Alex could've connected the dots of the faint freckles scattered across Justin's nose and cheeks, mapping out some unknown constellation. His headache was starting to kick in.

"Stop thinking so hard. You'll hurt yourself" Justin chuckled as his trademark smirk constructed itself on his face. Cocky eyes, raised eyebrows and all. Alex really didn't need this right now. Not to mention he was finding it hard to keep eye contact with the guy. 

"Jessica told me all about it, you know", the jock drawled as his eyes lazily gave Alex a once over, perhaps lingering a touch too long, making the other boy fidget anxiously, before leaning in to whisper in Alex's ear. "Daddy's good little soldier.." he murmured as he bit down lightly, sending shivers down the blonde boy's spine as he involuntarily bucked his hips up for - well he wasn't sure what for. "Isn't that right, sir ?", Justin mimicked as Alex inhaled sharply at the word, finally snapping out of his trance and shoving Justin off of him as he made a beeline for the door. He left with the other boy's laughter still ringing in his ears. What the fuck just happened?

He avoided Justin for the rest of the week.

~ 

Staring into the mirror at Bryce's house after school, he didn't know why he did it. He could hear faint voices coming from the pool house, an echo of a collective cheer because somebody brought out the weed. But all he could focus on were his eyes. Fractured hand. Two bruised ribs. A black eye. This was the expert detective work that the school nurse threw at him that morning, and yet all he could think about were his eyes. Alex thought they should add that to the list of things wrong with him. His eyes were different, duller somehow.  
"Get a grip", he hissed at his reflection. "what the hell's the matter with you?"

~ 

Justin eyed Alex warily as he walked into the pool house and collapsed on the couch, running one bruised hand through his messy hair, before burying his head in his hands. 

Justin smiled softly at the display. "Everyone's left", he muttered as he sat down next to the boy. A groan of acknowledgement was all he received in return.

"Why?"

Alex raised his head at that. "Why what?"

"You know what."

Alex scoffed - he didn't know why. He picked a fight he knew he wasn't going to win. Montgomery was twice his size with the arrogance to match and Alex hadn't stood a chance. So what else could he say but, "I don't know", with a non committal shrug thrown in for flare. 

"Bullshit Standall, what's up with you?" 

And just like that, Alex snapped, turning to face Justin for the first time since the last time they had been alone together. "What's up with me? What's up with you? How the fuck can all of you just ignore what we did? You're acting like a few drinks will solve all our problems but they won't - she killed herself because of us, because of me! It's my fault and I.. I" his voice cracked and he looked away as a few stray tears made their way down his flushed cheeks. "It's my fault" he whispered. 

Justin had been silent just long enough for Alex to spill before he gently used his fingers to turn the other boy's face back towards him. "Hey, shh, it's alright look at me" he murmured, as he was met with a reluctant pair of glistening, red rimmed eyes.  
"We'll figure this out, okay?" He murmured as he leaned in closer. "We'll figure it out." Justin wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, but by the unimpressed look Alex was giving him, it seemed he wasn't doing a very good job. So he did the only other thing he could think of. The one thing he was good at. He crashed his lips against the other boy's, running one hand through his peroxide blonde hair. He expected a punch. A shove, a slap. Anything. The last thing Justin expected Alex to do was to kiss him back, which it turns out was exactly what happened - so he went with it. After getting Alex riled up by biting his lower lip and then sucking on it slowly, he moved his lips to Alex's neck and bit down. Hard. This earned him a low groan from the other boy, who threw his head back against the couch and subconsciously arched his back.

"What- ah - what are you doing, Foley-" Alex muttered in between moans. "Shh Standall", the jock murmured as he nipped at his ear, "enjoy this; lemme make you feel better". And with that, Justin's hand moved to palm Alex's dick through his jeans, resulting in a desperate whimper escaping the blonde boy's mouth, which he futilely tried to hide by shutting his mouth. Justin had been busy getting Alex's cock out of his boxers but stopped then and looked up, all the while lazily stroking Alex's erection. "Uh-uh. I wanna hear." There was that fucking smirk again. Alex started to nod but got distracted when Justin started sucking on his neck again, all the while speeding up the pace of his hand and twisting his fist once he got to the head of Alex's dick. 

"You gonna come for me Standall?" Justin asked in a raspy voice, as Alex's hips bucked up of their own accord.

"Yeah, yea- "

"Say it. I know you want to."

"What? N-no."

Justin's hand slowed down and Alex whimpered desperately as his body arched up, trying to find release. 

"I-I-I'm gonna come.. Sir" 

That word, combined with the instant speed of Justin's hand and his lips on his neck, Alex moaned loudly as his come spilt all over Justin's hand. 

He was still trying to regain control of his breathing and attempting to get his eyes to focus when Justin did something that would be seared into Alex's mind for a long time of come - the fuel of many future day dreams. He dragged his finger up Alex's sensitive cock, causing him to flinch, and brought the finger up to his mouth - sucking all of Alex's come off it as he looked straight at him. Fuck. 

"Feel any better?" Even through lidded eyes, Alex could still hear the smirk in his voice, but he didn't want to give Justin the satisfaction of a verbal thank you, so instead he asked, "do you want me to repay the favour?"

"nah, it's cool, this was just for you anyway." Huh. Now it was Alex's turn to smirk. He leaned forward and rubbed Justin's hard on through his sweats, earning a groan from the jock. "Doesn't look like it to me", he teased. 

Justin looked up at him, a little flushed, but still smirking. "As you wish, blondie".

Maybe it was just to get laid. Maybe it was to gain control. Maybe it was some twisted escape from a world they both despised - Alex didn't know, but he needed it. He needed Justin; the way he was looking at him, head still held high and proud, that easy grin telling the world to go fuck itself and the air of danger that belied the prettiness of his face - it looked like promises. It felt like safety. And later on that night, when both boys' breathing was slowly returning to normal as sweat glistened off both their chests, Justin repeated those same words for the third time. "We'll figure this out" - and this time, Alex couldn't stop himself from believing them.


End file.
